


Old South and New South

by crownofthornsandroses



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types, Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: Analysis, F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofthornsandroses/pseuds/crownofthornsandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My apologies, this is not a story, but my argument for why Scarlett/Melanie should not be overlooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old South and New South

**Author's Note:**

> This may be slightly rambling since I penned it on the spot and then just posted, no drafts or deep thought involved, just some ideas I wanted to make sense of.  
> Disclaimer - I don't dislike Rhett, but I do criticise him, and I am aware I have some unpopular opinions where GWTW is concerned - for example Ashley is my favourite character in the book (and my main issue with the film because c'mon)  
> I own none of these characters, of course.

The major theme in Gone With The Wind is the contrast between and intermingling of the Old South and the New South. It's abundantly clear which characters, out of the main 4, represent the old - Ashley and Melanie, and which the new - Rhett and Scarlett. To put it in a nutshell, Scarlett and Melanie are the only relationship which is truly a success, and therefore a successful tie between old and new. What, I hear you say, but Scarlett believed she hated Melanie until it was too late! True, but I think it is plain in the book that we cannot take Scarlett's assessment of or understanding of anybody's emotions at face value, least of all her own. She realises her love (friendly, sisterly, whatever) at the end, but it had been present for some time, she has already come to love and rely upon Melanie. In fact she (although many of her motives are ulterior and stem from her promise to Ashley, to begin with anyway) does demonstrate enough affection that Melanie, who is far more adept at discerning emotions (although admittedly very naïve) retains her faith and love for Scarlett throughout.

But, why them? All the other relationships are, in my opinion, shown to be failures. Ashley and Melanie together, though loving, are too weak to survive without help. Rhett and Scarlett together are a passionate wreck which results in marital rape, the death of their child, and plenty of misunderstandings and arguments on the side. To skewed morals it may bring out qualities that are admirable, but they also undeniably bring out the very worst in each other too, and mostly in the case of Rhett bringing out the worst in Scarlett. She had it in her all along, it is true, but how far would she have gone without his encouragement and manipulation (yes, manipulation - all those times he uses reverse psychology on her)? That said I don't dislike Rhett, and I'm not saying he was wrong in all his attempts to 'liberate' Scarlett from social convention, nor that he is responsible for all of Scarlett's misdeeds, not by a long shot. However, their relationship is not a success in that it benefits and nourishes and improves neither of them. But, why not Ashley and Scarlett, why not Melanie and Rhett? If they are all symbolic to an extent, I believe the men are more extreme representations. These pairings would fail essentially because they are a little too different. Scarlett can never understand Ashley, least of any of the characters, which would result in unhappiness for her. She in turn is too intense for him. They are morally incompatible, and though the same might be said for Melanie and Scarlett, where Ashley often makes excuses or blames Rhett for Scarlett's deeds, Melanie is able to accept them. Rhett is too dark and intense for Melanie, who attributes as many good sides and motives to him as she does to Scarlett, and as misguidedly, for all that he respects her. Rhett may be his better self with her, but he is not his true self, and his true self would in all likelihood break Melanie. However it is shown that Melanie is able to accept Scarlett's true self (not necessarily in its entirety, and just how much is debatable). After all, she defends Scarlett's marriage to Frank whilst knowing her motivations, and defends Scarlett's going into business whilst knowing her motivations. 

Now, as for why their pairing in particular is successful. If the men are extreme symbols, Melanie and Scarlett are slightly more balanced - Melanie in her capacity to provide support (a capacity that Ashley lacks), and Scarlett in her generosity and capacity for unselfish behaviour. (more than Rhett's at least - for example, although resentful of Melanie she supports her to the best of her ability, whereas Rhett refuses to support Ashley for Scarlett's sake until he sees it as a chance to split them up.) Both have the capacity for great emotional strength, in complementary ways. Scarlett is determined, Melanie is nurturing, Scarlett is ruthless, Melanie is forgiving, both of them are courageous, both have great strength of character and unwavering loyalty, and both of them capable of self sacrifice on some level (although Melanie far more so, as Scarlett manages to be selfish even through this - protecting her family and her property because they are hers.) Both of them are in accord in accepting that ends may justify means. Scarlett and Melanie overcome the difficulties during and after the end of the war together, as a team (for all that Scarlett may not be aware of it) and even Scarlett comes to feel a sense of comradeship with the woman she still views as her rival or usurper, and give her some respect. She repeatedly takes care of Melanie throughout the novel, even when Ashley has returned, even when the threat has gone.... she does not analyse her reasons for this, and therefore the reader is not given explicit statements that she cares, but her deeds would seem to demonstrate this though Scarlett cannot understand it herself. And we all know of Melanie's unwavering devolution to Scarlett. Ultimate proof that their relationship is positive - the first genuinely mature and unselfish deed of Scarlett is prompted by her love for Melanie, when Scarlett allows Melanie a peaceful death instead of unburdening her guilty secret upon her as she wishes to. Their relationship is one both are able to benefit and receive support and grow from, a relationship of differences but ones which are complimentary and compatible. This is why Scarlett/Melanie is the only truly successful union, and should not be overlooked.


End file.
